


Glass Mountain

by astraplain



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram should know better...  a 100 word drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fairytale, The Princess on the Glass Hill, in which a King places his daughter on the top of a glass mountain with three golden apples in her lap - she is to marry the first man to take the apples.

"You're not telling Yuuri about crazy cousin Henry's glass mountain, Conrad. If Henry wants to find his daughter a husband by making her live up there waiting to give golden apples to the first man to scale the glass, that's his business."

"Wouldn't it be better to tell him before he finds it for himself, Wolfram?" 

"Hey," Yuuri called in greeting, oblivious to the tension. "Did you know there's a glass mountain over there? It took forever to get to the top, but a lady was giving out free apples." He offered the golden fruit to Wolfram. "Want a bite?"

::end::


End file.
